


Finally asking her

by Nur_Einige_Whovian



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Mattex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nur_Einige_Whovian/pseuds/Nur_Einige_Whovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a Comic Con, Matt Smith finally asks Alex Kingston to marry him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally asking her

Matt Smith had been nervous all day. Why? Today is the day he will ask Alex to marry him. The had been dating since they filmed Day of the moon. That had been a little less than a year and a half ago. On the way to the Comic Con, he practiced what he was going to say to her. After a long drive, he finally arrived. He got out of his car to see a bunch of fans. He gave a few autographs then walked inside. He sat down next to Alex who was chatting with Kazza. Kazza whispered something to Alex and she turned around to face Matt.

"Hi Matt," she smiled

"Hey Kingston."

Soon, the room was full of fans and cast and crew members. Matt leaned over to Stephen and whispered something in his ear. Stephen laughed and replied with "Of course!"

"Everyone, Smith has an announcement he would like to make!"

Matt grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her in front of the table. He took both her hands in his. She look at him with confusion in her green eyes.

"Alex, I remember the first time I met you. We were filming The Time of Angels and you fell on top of me repeatedly. I really shouldn't have liked that as much as I did. I realized I was in love with you during Big Bang Two. I never thought you'd return those feelings, yet here we are."

Matt searched his pocket for something and pulled out a velvet TARDIS blue box. He got down on one knee in front of Alex.

"Alexandra Elizabeth Kingston, will you marry me?"

Matt held his breath, hoping for a yes. Alex brought a hand up to her mouth with tears in her eyes. Too shocked to speak, she merely nodded. The crowd cheered and chanted "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Matt stood up and smashed his lips to Alex's.


End file.
